Former Lovers
Former Lovers is the eleventh episode of Eyeview. Synopsis After Quakerion was defeated and Miss Teleport and her friends returned to Crystal City, two former lovers show up. On school, the former love interest of Mathias comes back. Her name is Lisa McGinnis and she was with Mathias in the class some years ago. Ironically, Rachel's former ally, Darren Walton, also shows up. He was in the team with her and Logan, until Logan founded out they got feelings for each other. Meanwhile, Lewis Stanton is busy with getting a new base. Scott gets tired of Mathias, while Ethan still wants to pay back him. And also, Logan returns to Batherol City. Plot It starts with a flashback, with the text saying: '3 years ago'. A girl is walking on the streets. She reached her house. None of her family is inside. She goes inside and is surprised to see that there is someone inside. A man is sitting on one of the chairs of the house. The man asks: "Are you Lisa McGinnis?" The girl says: "Yes, why are you here?" The man stands up and shows himself as Logan Carlson. He says: "I'm here, to get you." and he electrocutes Lisa. She falls unconscious on the ground. After it, two other men come inside with a lot of petrol. They throw it everywhere in the house. Logan gets Lisa and walks outside the house. After some seconds, the whole building is on fire. 'Present' appears on the screen. Mathias and Rachel come on school. They see Ethan with Michelle. Ethan says to her: "You have changed so much the last time. Please stop lying to me, I want to be your friend." Michelle says: "If you think I'm changed, then just don't talk to me anymore." Ethan says: "Fine." and he walks away. Mathias says to Michelle: "It looks like this guy is getting more agressive everyday." Michelle says: "Also more annoying." Rachel says: "I only know this guy three days and I already hate him very much." After it, they walk to the class room where they see Scott with Kevin. Mathias says: "Hi." to them. Scott doesn't responses. It surprises Mathias that he is so silence the last days. They go in the lesson. Mr. Stephens is very glad. Michelle asks to him: "Why are you so glad?" Mr. Stephens says: "Didn't you heard the news?" Mathias asks: "What news?" Mr. Stephens says: "Do you remember the girl who disappeared three years ago in a burned house where her body was never found?" Mathias very surprised says: "You mean Lisa?" Mr. Stephens says: "Yes, that's her name!" Rachel asks to Mathias: "Who is she?" Mathias answers: "Just a girl where I was in class with. But good that she is back!" Michelle, Scott and Kevin are also glad. Scott asks: "Will she come back to our school?" Mr. Stephens says: "That's the best thing, she will join our class!" Mathias asks: "How did she actually came back?" Mr. Stephens answers: "Criminals broke into her house, kidnapped her and put the house on fire. Now, she finally got away at those idiots." Michelle asks: "When will she come back?" Mr. Stephens says: "Already this lesson!" Mathias doesn't trust it 100%, but he is very glad that she is back. He remembers her as a very hot woman and had feelings for her. While thinking about it, he looks at Rachel. It is hard for him to make a choice. Mr. Stephens suddenly screams: "Now we will start the lesson!" They go sit on their places. Ethan, Aaron and Alicia are also in the classroom now. After some time, a girl comes inside the classroom. It is Lisa. The whole class is very glad that she survived. Lisa introduces herself to the people that don't know her yet, such as Rachel. She says: "I'm glad to be finally back. Being prisoned for three years was so long time." After it, she starts crying because everything that happened to her. Scott and Kevin are very glad that such a hot girl is back. Ethan and Aaron also like it. Alicia is jealous because she wants to be the hottest girl of the class. After the lesson, Mathias goes to Lisa and asks to her: "Do you remember me?" Lisa says: "Of course I do, you was such a nice boy." Mathias says: "Thanks" and he walks away. Michelle and Rachel see it all happening. Rachel says: "What's wrong with him?" Michelle says: "Just let him go with her, she is an old friend of him." After school, Mathias goes to Lisa's house. Rachel, Michelle and Scott go without him to the new temporary S.D.F.N.E.O. base. They see Stanton who is very busy. Michelle asks: "Where are you so busy with?" Lewis says: "I try to get a new base for us." After it, he walks away. Rachel is still angry on Lewis after what happened yesterday. She is also angry on Mathias, because she thinks they can't trust Lisa. She says: "Why did Mathias go to that girl? We can't trust her." Scott says: "Why can't we trust her? She was in our class for several years." Rachel says: "It is a bit too weird that she was gone for three years. I think that Logan kidnapped her." Michelle says: "Rachel, that can't be possible. She disappeared three years ago. Logan couldn't know that we knew her." Rachel says: "I was with Logan in that time and I remember that Logan kidnapped a woman, she looks like him." Scott says: "Come on, there are too much people that have an appearance like her." Michelle says: "True and she seems normal to me." Rachel says: "Okay fine, you are right. I will make a walk outside to calm down." After it, she walks away. Scott asks when she is gone: "What's wrong with her?" Michelle says: "She has seen too much Logan and thinks he does everything. Also, she is jealous that Mathias is now with another girl." Scott says: "She really should tell Mathias that they had sex." Michelle says: "Yes and also that she loves him." At Lisa's house, Mathias has a lot of fun with Lisa. It feels like old times. After some time, they starts kissing with each other. Rachel who is walking outside, feels it due to their connection. She tries to forget him. Almost at the end of her walk, a man says to her: "Rachel? Is that really you?" Rachel is very surprised and says: "Darren?" Darren says: "I thought I would never see you again. Aren't you working for Logan anymore?" Rachel says: "No, I don't." Darren says: "Great, then we can finally live together." Rachel says: "Doesn't sounds bad, but...." Darren says: "What?" Rachel says: "I just don't know of I can do it." Darren is very surprised and says: "We will just try. Come with me." After he said that, he grabs her and gets her into his house. Rachel says: "Not so fast, can I trust you?" Darren says: "Of course you can." Rachel says: "Okay great." That night, Scott and Michelle go to Scott's house. Scott tries to impress Michelle. Michelle thinks Scott is acting a bit weird. Out of nowhere, Ethan is standing before their door. Aaron is with him. They rang the bell. Scott sees it and says: "Don't let these idiots come inside." Michelle asks: "Ethan?" Scott says: "Yes." Aaron says: "Lets break into the house." Ethan agrees with it. A window of the house is opened and they go inside. Scott becomes very angry and attacks them. He fights Aaron. Ethan goes to Michelle and grabs her. He says: "You are mine." Ethan is very strong, Michelle tries to fight against it. Ethan says: "I want to see you naked." He starts taking off her clothes. They go to a bedroom and fall on the bed. Ethan says: 'And now I will rape you!" Scott sees it al happening and starts screaming, until Aaron hits him in the face making him fall on the ground. Michelle is very angry of it and says: "Stop now or I will call the police!" Ethan says: "You are too afraid to do that. You just should never have go out with this stupid boy. Kill him now!" Aaron starts kicking Scott very hard. A lot of blood comes out of him. Ethan says: "Hit him in the face, so he will be very ugly." Aaron says: "With a pleasure." After it, Michelle is very shocked and Ethan can easily go ahead with raping her. Mathias is still with Lisa. They are kissing with each other. Lisa says: "You are the hottest boy of the class, much hotter than Ethan." After it, the tries to take off Mathias' clothes, but he doesn't wants it. He says: "I don't want to have sex so early." Lisa says: "Okay allright, but I want to see you naked." They both take off each other's clothes. Suddenly, Lisa asks: "I totally forget to give you something to drink." Mathias says: "Oh doesn't matter." Lisa who is naked goes to the kitchen where a glass with water is standing. She grabs it. Mathias looks surprised to it. He asks: "You already had a glass with water for me ready?" Lisa says: "Yes, I just forget to give it to you." Mathias doesn't understands why, but he just drinks it without thinking it can be wrong. Lisa is smiling after she saw he drunk it. Mathias asks: "What's so funny?" Lisa says: "Nothing." After it, they kiss again with each other. After some minutes, Mathias says: "I feel weird." Without saying anything, he goes to the toilet and starts throwing up. Out of nowhere, he hears a voice saying: "You are so dumb Rankin." Mathias is very shocked and throws up even more. He uses his powers to take a look at Lisa. He shocks very much when he sees it. Out of the toilet, Master Water appears. He grabs Mathias with his water powers. He says: "You won't get away one more time." Master Water gets Mathias back to Lisa. He says: "I got him!' Mathias asks to Lisa: "How is this possible? Rachel was right." Lisa says: "You was so stupid to trust me." Mathias asks to Master Water: "What have you done to her?" Master Water says: "Lets go to someone who can tell you that." Rachel is still with Darren. He tells her everything that happened. They like each other. When it is getting late, Rachel asks to Darren: "Can I sleep here?" Darren says: "Of course you can." Rachel says: "I'm very tired." Not much later, she decides to go sleep. Darren sleeps next to her. When he sees that she is fell asleep, he goes out of his bed. He says: "You are still so beautiful, but betraying Logan was the biggest mistake you could ever make!" He grabs the bed where she is lying on and puts it into his car. At Lisa's house, Mathias is put to a special room. Master Water throws him on the ground. After it, it is silence for some minutes. Mathias suddenly says: "So what now?" Master Water says: "Have patience." After some time, a car drives into the room. Darren steps out of it. He puts the bed with Rachel on it out of the car. Mathias looks very surprised to it. After it, a very loud sound is heard. Rachel suddenly awakes and sees it all. She asks: "What happened? Is this a dream?" A very loud voice suddenly says: "Not it's not!!!" A man walking from behind the dark shows himself as Logan. He says: "Welcome back my two lovely friends." Mathias asks: "Why did you kidnap us once again? And how the fock did you manipulate Lisa?" Logan says: "Hahahaha, that stupid girl of you? It was all so easy." Mathias says: "Wait, you was kidnapped her and pu ther house on fire?" Logan says: "Exactly and if you had listen to Rachel, you would have known that. Because she was with me that day!" Rachel says: "Sadly nobody listens to me." Logan says: "Enough talking, you both will be very hard punished for your actions! Your good friends Lisa and Darren didn't lose their mind, but you will." Master Water grabs them both and they go to another room. Logan says: "Bye bye bye." as he puts them in some kind of machine. After it, the episode ends. Cast *Patrick Schwarzenegger as Mathias Rankin/Eyeview *Tyler Elliot Burke as Scott Mullen *Sarah Elizabeth Johnston as Michelle Jenkins *Christian Slater as Lewis Stanton *Daveigh Chase as Rachel Lawrence *Jai Courtney as Logan Carlson *Darren Criss as Ethan Parks *Mark L. Young as Aaron Evans *Blanca Suarez as Alicia Diaz Guest Stars *Mark-Paul Gosselaar as Toby Powers/Master Water *Liam James as Kevin Jacobs *Diego Luna as Charlie Stephens *Unknown actor as Darren Walton *Unknown actress as Lisa McGinnis Category:Episodes Category:Eyeview